Pokemon stadium
by zxrnzx
Summary: When two boys are sevierly hurt and almost killed at a pokemon game event, their Minds still stay in the game. Will they ever get out? send in reviews,Flames OC's, Plot Ideas, and review how I write and about the storyline logging in is not required. PM.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Stadium

Authors note: This is my new story I will start with one characters perspective and maybe change POV if people want me to. I will have 2 starting characters for the trio that will happen. If by sometime like chapter 3 or 4 I don't get an OC I will just put another in. so review and send in OC's and flame and send in plot details. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

"Umm, why do you want to do this?" Gio said. Giovanni Gibbs is 5ft 2 inches. He is white and has brown eyes. He wears contacts. He is 13 and has dark brown and black hair, and haircutters talk about it not being able to duplicate through hair dye, Which he doesn't care about. He usually wears a Dark red shirt and black pants, NOT JEANS but he doesn't know what type of pant's they are. Today, he was wearing an almost black shirt that was a little grayish and black pants. He wears black shoes and long kind of tube socks because, he likes long socks, and so do others. What Giovanni was referring to was the new place, the Pokemon Stadium. "It's for people that are thirteen and older so it will probably be cool." Joe Johnstad said. Joe Johnstad is about 5 ft 1 inch, he is 13, he is white, has a little lighter than dirty blond hair, he wears glasses and a yellow shirt with homer smpson wearing headphones, and blue slacks. He was wearing the same outfit today. "They probably just have the new pokemon here" Gio said. "Come on, this is the first time people have ever played it, and t hey say you start in the first region and go up to the new and you can keep your first pokemon." Johnstad remarked, Everbody Calles Joe Johnstad, Johnstad. "Fine" Gio remarked. The game they are talking about it Pokemon Stadium, A different type then the N64. It's supposed to be a realistic pokemon simulator that makes you think your there. There will be an accident and that's where they will get their ticket, to the Twilight Zone. Note: That was a tribute to Rod serling, He was a great director/ movie maker.

When they arrived there wern't a lot of people. Didn't surprise either because Johnstad won two tickets, and everone else was busy. He actually got a third, but sent it to some friend and didn't know if he could come. When they entered a creepy man with greesy black hair and glasses who had a big, Blacked out van. "Pedophile alert, Pedophile alert!" Giovanni said, trying to make Johnstad move faster. They got to a place that said start playing so they did.

Giovanni started out with a charmander, while Johnstad picked squirtle because They both became super strong, and each could help with each others weakness, though bulbaseaur would easily beat the first two gym without a sweat. They boys started training while Gio was creeped out by Professor Oak, because he liked showing kids his pokeballs and Give them to kids, And gives them his phone number, and stalks them! The boys Didn't know that the building had an earthquake. The top crumpled, and hit the boys bodies. The bodies were severely hurt, and neede medical attention. Than something very peculiar happened, their consiounse remained in the game.

AUTHORS NOTE #2 So review, flame, send in OC's, send in Plot ideas, and tell me what I could do better with the story, and I don't require you to log in, and PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon colloseum ch2

Authors note: yes, I did forget how I spelled my story. Sorry it took so long to update, I've been feeling sick, coughing, migranes, probably just bad headaches, and the worst of all, abad case of, wait for it, wait for IT! Procrastination/writers block. PM Review Flames, Run in the street stark naked for all I care because I DON'T OWN POKEMON!

"I feel like something is wrong." Gio said, bouncing a pokeball on charmander's head. "Yeah, You." Johnstad said laughing at his joke. "I'm going to just check, don't go in the fun room with Professor OAK." Gio said trying to get out. "That's funny, I can't log out." Gio said, looking around. "Idiot, I'll do it." Johnstad said faling miserably at it too. "it's so easy isn't it." Gio said, ready to beat him. Let's just go o….." Johnstad before he was interrupted by "HIA KIDS, IM A CLOWN AND I LIKE TO PLAY!" A creepy clown said licking his lips, with a santa clause person did the same. "RUN LIKE HELL OR GET MOLESTED." Gio said, yelling at johnstad to start moving.

Stupid Commercial Break!: Do you have molesters around, then call 911 to stop.

Back to show. :"That's like the most useful information at a time like this, voices in my head!" GIo yelled as he saw some guy who just got a pokegear and stole it. "Sure, Fine, Keep it." The man said while Gio was customizing it. Cool background 911# saved, and now calling. "911 st" The voice said when Gio yelled, Get these molesters away, I'm in Viridian Forest, almost at pewter town." He yelled. "You can't escape, perfect kids" The clown yelled. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Gio and Johnstad said as they continued running. "Why is Viridian forest so long?" Gio said, hoping the police was almost at the exit. "YESSSS" Gio said, when he saw officer Jenny's blocking the exit. THERE, get them." One of the Jenny's yelled, as they caught the creepers. "Thank you!" Gio and Johnstad yelled as they arrived at peter city.

Authors note #2: Yeah, probably the creepiest thing I ever wrote, Re-read and gave me the chills, I will never write anything like that again, so Review, Flame, AND PM!


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon closeum: chapter 3

Author's note: I just got back from a 3 day trip and am really tired so this will probably be really stupid, just tell me if it is and what I can improve on. The random story and game I randomly will post in this chapter were by me, except for parts of the story, Johnstad worked a little on that because it was a class project. Send in OC's, Review, Flame, comment, youtube/read something else, or enjoy. I OWN POKEMON. Not really.

CHAPTER 3: the announcer start's saying: "Time to get back to our friends in the pokemon game world, they have just entered Pewter City, and try to challenfe the gym leader! Will our hero's succeed, or wil they get pumbled by the rock-type pokemon trainer Brock, find out in Pokemon Colloseum!

Bum bam bum bum bum, (dramatic origional episode entering music enter)

_**The rocky Road!**_

(Said in Ash/Red's voice, from the origional season of the show)

"Finally, Pewter city!" Said Gio. :Never talk about what just happened ever, stupid pokepedo's are really creepy." They boy's started walking to the pewter gym when someone walked out. "Sorry, the gym leader Brock is out, he's been staying at the the Poke center even though his pokemon are fine, I wonder why?" " Yeah, really difficult to imagine why." Gio said, in a sarcastic tone.

Random story: It all started when Little Timmy got out of bed for school and saw his flying dragon outside. "It's following me again." said Little Timmy. Little Timmy's mother walked in and scolded him for not eating breakfast yet. Then Little Timmy heard his mother mumble" The class of the 80's was so much better than his generation.". So Little Timmy went to the bus stop, to listen to the birds chirping. Little Timmy then realized that he could fly his dragon to school. While he was flying, he saw some guys stealing old ladies' purses. "Hi, You guys are nice for getting your purses back from the mean old ladies!" Little Timmy yelled, not realising its the other way. Little Timmy Couldn't get to school on time ever, because he and his dragon like to eat 10 Big Mac's at McDonald's everyday while he was going to school. Little Timmy and his dragons favorite place to eat is McDonald's. Little Timmy's Dragon-in-laws shirt was hanging in Little Timmy's room. Little Timmy than remembered his 10 extra large sized shakes at McDonald's and Rushed, 1 MPH, back to McDonald's to get them. Little Timmy and his dragons shakes were really cold. When he finally got to school, His teachers all said, waiting for him outside "You finally showed up, Little Timmy." "I Know, My timing is really the best, isn't it!" Timmy said, smiling creepily. When Little Timmy got home with the final grades, he showed his mother his report card:

Smith, Little Timmy

Grade 6

Math

F-

Teachers Note: Thinks multiplication is subtraction.

Reading

F-

Teachers Note: Doesn't know how to read.

Social Studies

F-

Teachers Note: Thinks North America is in China.

Science

F-

Teachers Note: Talks to much to his dragon.

Language Arts

Z-

Teachers note: He really failed.

Little Timmy's mother replied, "What were you thinking, you got all Fs, waiting to show me two days after you got it in the mail?" "Great, I Know right!" And he failed the grade for the 10'th time.

Back to the story, which is more important than Little Timmy's IQ.

"WHAT… IS… THE… STUPID… THING…, I… JUST… HEARD… IN MY HEAD! Gio Yelled, as they walked to the poke center. "Are you sure your all right?" Johnstad asked, hoping Gio wasn't going insane. "Yeah, I just am hearing weird things" he said, hoping he can beat Brock to his senses at the poke center.

You guessed it folks, IT IS RANDOM CARD GAME RULE TIME: today, I will share my terrible card game, black death, named after the European Plague. You draw cards until you are the only one without five black cards, so theoretically the only survivor. Aces, no matter what color, makes you lose intently, like amputation, which killed than because of bacteria. A joker get's you to get rid of all the "Plague", black cards, as a cure that can only help you. There is a another version, BLACK PLAUGUE: Same rules, except the number count matter, and ten only one without 50 black card count win's. Same thing about aces and Joker's though.

COMMERCIAL TIME PARTY FIESTA DANCE RANDOM JIG: Are you homeless, then get the BOX. The BOX has state of the art cardboard that has 1 entrance and can protect you from the rain, other people, the cold, and you can put stuff in it! It's like your own personal Mobile home! So get the BOX today to make a brighter day!

STORYTIME!:back to the story.

"WHY MEEEEEEEEEE" Gio screamed aloud whan they finally reach the poke center.

Gio saw Brock creepily hit on nurse joy and beat Brock to his senses until he said yes. The Violence was not allowed by the FDA to be shown because of the younger audience, and the cast of My Little Pony.

POKEMON GYM

"Let's fight" Gio said, grabbing his, amazingly not notices shiny, charmander's pokeball, No creepy pun intended, and started to send him out. "GO, Pyromaniac! Gio yelled, happy he named Charmander. "Go, Giodude!" Said Brock, trying to act all tough and focused, even though he was hoping his wife wouldn't walk him and scold him for not quitting pokemon. "Go, Gio." Johnstad said, bored sitting in the stand, because baseball would be more fun to watch. "Geodude, rock smash!" Brock shouted. "Pyromaniac, dodge, than use a metal claw!" Pyromaniac hit geodude and somehow was super affective because geodude started rolling on the ground in pain. "Geodude you wimp, GET OFF THE FLOOR AND F…ing Kill THAT THING!" Brock shouted. "No wonder his wife wants him to stop, well Pyromaniac, use flamethrower!" Gio said. "Giodude is unable to battle, Pyromaniac won the first round!" said a referee. "How and when in hell did you get there?" Gio said, startled by the sudden appearance. "GO, Onix!" Brock said, not caring about the ref. "ONIX" it shouted in the air. "Onix, use Bind and squeeze that lizard so hard, you'll need to stand up straight to keep your hardness." "" Gio and Johnstad were laughing and Brock just staring, not understand why. "Ok, Ok, uh Pyromaniac, use metal claw to break the har..hahhahHAHHAHHAHAHAhardn..HAHAHHAHHAH, sorry sorry, hardness." After having a good laugh, Gio saw that Pyromaniac actually got a hole inside the Onix. "ONIX" it yelled in pain. "I didn't know this would be so vilent and funny" Gio said, almost hoping later he faces a trainer with all metapods.

Author's note: Yeah, Little Timmy need's help, my card game probably suck's, and brock will probably still does not understand that joke, so send in OC's, Review, Flame, PM, Fish, Get a life, read a book, watch TV, Play a Nintendo 64, Use an old fashioned joystick (No pun intended) and Send in idea's or other thing's you want me to post in later chapters, like story's, idea's you guy's have, games/random fake commercial's you guy's want me to put on (I GIVE FULL CREDIT) and anything else you want to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon stadium Chapter 4

Authors Note: If nobody is reading this story, or if nobody likes it, it will probably stop. PM or review if you want that to happen or not. You don't have to log in to review. I don't own Pokemon.

Story: Last time our hero's went to battle the gym leader Brock, a pretty big perv, And Gio is the first to face him. He is currently winning, but will that make him mess up? FIND OUT NOW in

THE SHOWDOWN WITH POKEMON! (Duh duh duh, da duh.)

"Pyromaniac, use anything you want, you will win" Gio said, and he was right. His charmander easily beat (weirdly) the Onix. "Here's the boulderbadge for winning." Brock said, holding it in his hand. "YES" Gio yelled, realizing how cool the pin was.

"I want to Face Brock now." Johnstad said. "Sorry kid, my pokemon are down, I'm sorry." Brock said. "You suck!" Johnstad yelled before he ran out. "Let's train/catch pokemon." Gio said. "That is the point, isn't it?" "Yeah I guess, there is a field right there." Johnstad said. "Let's go!" Gio said running there.

"I just realized how hungry I am" Gio said, almost ready to eat a weedle. "Want to know why I think I'm starving?" "sure." Johnstad said. "I see a Cow, and it has wings and a halo." Gio said. "Cra.. Wow." He said when he saw it to. "That's not a pokemon, but I'm catching it!" Gio yelled. "It's not a pokemon, but it's cool." Gio quickly threw a pokemon and held it closed, not letting it escape. "I actually caught it!" Gio yelled, realizing how stupid it was. He released it and said "Maybe, Just maybe." Gio said. "What?" johnstad replied.

"HOW THE HELL IS THIS POSSIBLE!" Johnstad yelled, because they were flying on the cow. "I don't know, I don't even think this is legal!" Gio yelled back. "WHY?" Johnstad replied. "Because, I don't have the badge yet." Gio said. "Yes, you don't." Johnstad said. Just than an Officer jenny appeared. "Stop right there!" Jenny yelled, riding a Dragonite. "CRAP" Gio yelled, and than he saw a rip in the sky. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON TODAY, nothing is going to be weirder than this will happen today!" Gio yelled, not realizing that was completely incorrect.

"CAPTAIN PLANET?" Gio yelled. "Who's that?" johnstad asked. "He's an old TV show that I saw when I was flipping through channels while I was bored. He is sort of superhero that helps the earth." Gio replied staring at the blue-skinned creep.

Authors note2: Review, tell me if it is good, Captain planet is something I will end next chapter so, Give suggestions and GOODBYE.


End file.
